No Doubt About It
by Natacchi
Summary: Mungkin, suatu saat nanti kau akan tersakiti. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan menyakitimu lebih dari ayahmu. Tapi kau tak peduli, karena kau mencintainya. Sekarang kau yakin akan hal itu. —One shot. BL. AU, drabble, 2nd POV. Special req from my imouto.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**NO DOUBT ABOUT IT**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

NO DOUBT ABOUT IT © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

NejiGaaNeji, NejixOC

**Genre:**

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated:**

K+

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, drabble, Alternate Universe, Original Character, second POV. Judul rada ngga nyambung. Special request from my beloved imouto, Karin a.k.a Uzumaki Yume.

This one is for you, Dear. ^^

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

"Eh? Ada apa, Gaara? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"…Tidak. Maaf."

Ini bukanlah rasa suka.

Kau selalu menanamkan itu di dalam otakmu setiap kali kau menatapnya dari sudut kelas. Kau tak menggubris jantungmu yang berdebar keras saat memerhatikan parasnya yang tampan, surai panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat dan tampak sangat halus, serta lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna dan dilapisi seragam sekolah.

Tidak, kau tak mungkin menyukainya.

.

.

"Ohayou, Gaara."

"…"

Ini bukanlah cinta.

Kau meyakini hal itu di dalam hatimu saat tanpa sengaja mata kalian bertaut. Kau mengabaikan desir aneh di hatimu, saat dia memberi senyuman indahnya hanya padamu. Kau pun memalingkan wajahmu, tanpa peduli dengan rautnya yang berubah menjadi kecewa tanpa kau ketahui.

Tidak. Ini bukanlah cinta.

.

.

"Gaara, kau mau mengerjakan PR bersamaku? Kalau kau tidak keberatan…"

"Maaf, aku ingin mengerjakannya sendirian."

Kau tidak peduli.

Kau tidak peduli saat kau membuat lavendernya dilapisi kabut kesedihan. Kau berusaha untuk tetap melangkahkan kakimu, berusaha acuh dan tidak terjebak dalam pesonanya yang hendak menjeratmu. Meninggalkannya yang sedang bersedih karenamu.

Ya, kau tidak peduli.

.

.

"Neji-kun~!"

"Ada apa, Mitsuki?"

"Hu~uh, jangan pedas begitu dong~"

"Tinggalkan aku, Mitsuki. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu olehmu."

"Neji-kun! Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu? Kenapa _sih_ kau tak mau menerimanya saja?"

"Ck, lepaskan, Mitsuki."

"Tidak mau~"

Ini bukan rasa cemburu.

Kau selalu memenuhi pikiranmu dengan kata-kata itu saat kau melihat tingkah gadis tak tahu malu itu. Kauabaikan rasa panas yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhmu, saat kau melihat gadis itu memeluk dan berbicara dengannya.

Kautahan emosimu setiap mendengar kata suka mengalir dengan mudahnya dari bibir mungil gadis itu padanya. Kau berusaha menulikan telinga setiap mendengar rengekan menyebalkan gadis itu padanya.

Tentu saja, ini bukan rasa cemburu.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu… Gaara."

"…"

Ya, ini bukanlah cinta.

Kau tak ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi, kau tak ingin merasakan pedih itu lagi. Sudah cukup 'cinta' yang kaudapat selama ini dari ayah yang sangat membencimu. Yang selalu menyiksamu. Tak perlu ditambahkan dengan rasa 'cinta' ini. Tidak, kau tak membutuhkannya.

Tapi… kenapa?

Kenapa hatimu mengkhianati otakmu? Kenapa kau merasakan perasaan senang yang aneh saat mendengar tiga kata itu? Kenapa kau merasa perasaan senang yang aneh itu membuncah di dalam hatimu, menjalar ke setiap sel-sel yang ada di dalam ragamu?

"…Aku juga, Neji."

Dan… kenapa, kenapa kau mengucapkan tiga kata itu sebagai balasannya?

"Terima kasih, Gaara… Aku bersyukur kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku…"

…Mungkin, ini memanglah rasa cinta.

Mungkin, ini memang rasa suka.

Mungkin memang rasa cemburu yang kaurasa, setiap melihatnya bersama yang lain. Semua perasaan aneh yang kaurasakan setiap menatap matanya, mungkin saja memang pertanda cinta.

"…"

"…"

Ya. Ini memang rasa cinta.

Kau semakin yakin saat melihatnya melengkungkan senyum indah padamu. Kau semakin yakin saat ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirmu, memberimu satu kecupan lembut yang membuat sekujur tubuhmu menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Kau semakin yakin saat ia menggenggam telapak tanganmu pelan, membuat darahmu berdesir dan hatimu seolah dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah.

.

.

Mungkin, suatu saat nanti kau akan tersakiti. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan membuatmu jatuh ke jurang terdalam, membuatmu terpuruk di tempat itu selamanya—tanpa ada yang mengulurkan tangan padamu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan menyakitimu lebih dari ayahmu.

Tapi… kau tak peduli.

Karena kau… mencintainya. Kau menyukainya.

Sekarang kau yakin akan hal itu.

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

Just a simple drabble about Neji and Gaara. Hadiah untuk adik virtual saia, Karin. Maaf ya Dear, malah cuma jadi drabble gaje gini… ^^a

Saia nyoba bikin pake second POV, hehe. Maaf ya kalo aneh, saia sudah berusaha semampu saia… ^^

Oh ya, Mitsuki itu OC buatan saia, seorang cewe ganjen yang naksir sama Neji. Saia ngga pake chara di animanga Naruto karena saia tidak mau disangka mem-bash suatu chara dengan mengubahnya menjadi genit dan sebagainya… U_U

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
